


One Direction One Shots

by sarsarm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Chaptered, Cutting, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Prompt me, Self Harm, Two shots, Two-shots, WIP, Work In Progress, adding tags as I go, attempted suicide, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one shots, prompts, prompts i meant, promts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsarm/pseuds/sarsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random one direction one shots. NO HET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry and Louis are in a relationship. Harry think that he isnt good enough for Louis/ thinks Louis is losing feelings for him. He self harms then later attempts suicide.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, SELF-HARM (DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ)

'He doesn't love you'  
Was one of the many thing running through Harry's mind as he continuously sliced his wrist.  
'You're fat'  
'You're ugly'  
'You dont deserve him'  
Harry winced as a tear fell onto his newly mauled skin. For a moment Harry just stared, watching as his tears mixed in with the rapidly growing amount of blood.  
"Hazza, you alright in there?" Came from outside the door. Louis. Harry's boyfriend. When Louis had first asked out the curly haired boy, he had been ecstatic and said yes immediately. But as their relationship grew, Harry realized that he was undeserving of his perfect boyfriend. After a night full of reading hate, he cut himself for the first time. Of course, then he didn't know the power and the damage of self harm. He was so naive to think that this could be a one time thing, that he could do it once. Sure, it hurt like hell, but it calmed him. One thing that nothing and no one could do. All the while Louis was oblivious to it all. Oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend was hurting, dying on the inside. It was for that very reason that Harry began to think that Louis didn't love him. That every time he said 'I love you' he was lying, so Harry stopped saying it back.  
'How could someone so perfect love someone as ruined as me?'  
Despite Louis oblivious nature, he did love his boyfriend more than anything. Every time Harry didn't say 'I love you' back to him was like a stab to the heart. He himself believed that Harry was starting to loose his feelings for him. How wrong was he.  
"Uhh ya I'm fine!" Responded Harry, trying to make his voice sound normal as he dried his tears and rushed to clean up his cuts.  
"Are you crying? Haz, I'm coming in!"  
"No! Don't!" Screamed Harry. He nearly cried in relief when he remembered he locked the door.  
"Harry Edward Styles! Unlock this door right now or I swear to God I will-"  
Louis was cut off as the door swung open, revealing a red-eyed Harry.  
"Harry, why were you crying? Are you ok?" Louis asked, leaning in to give Harry what was supposed to be a comforting hug. But when Harry flinched back violently, it felt like a punch in the gut.  
"Uhm... ya im fine. Sorry Lou. Bathrooms all yours." Replied Harry, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater as he slipped past his boyfriend. He continued down the hall until he reached the guest room, entering the room and locking the door behind him. He knew he couldn't avoid Louis forever, but for now he just wanted some time to himself. As he sat on the bed, he began to think. He thought about how his life was a mess, how he was a failure, and how he was in love with someone who didn't love him back.  
"Harry Styles should do the world a favor and kill himself" Was among the the hundreds of hateful tweets that he had read over time. 'Maybe I should.'  
And thats how Harry Styles ended up here, on the edge of the roof of his 50-story apartment building. Just one step. Just one step to end it all, free Louis of my burden, free the world of the mistake known as Harry Styles.  
"Harry! Oh my God Harry! What are you doing! Are you crazy?! Get down from there now!" Came a voice from behind him. Louis.  
"Oh so now you care about me?" Snapped Harry. He was mad. Beyond mad. Who did Louis think he was? Treating him like crap then pretending to care.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Panicked Louis. He couldn't lose Harry. Anyone but his Harry.  
"Why cant you love me?" Cried the Chesire boy, suddenly a lot more somber.  
"What the hell are you talking about Haz? I love you more than anything! Now please come down from there!" At that, the curl covered head perked up. It had been so long since he had heard Louis say those three words. He stepped down from the ledge and into his lovers arms.  
"You love me?"  
"Of course I do babe, what makes you think that I didn't?" All Harry could do to reply was pull up his shirt sleeve, revealing the hundreds of self-inflicted scars.  
Louis gasped. "Oh my god Harry? Is that why you thought I didn't care? Cause I didn't notice?" Harry meekly nodded.  
"Oh babe, I'm so sorry! I thought you were always so sad around me because you were beginning to lose your feelings for me!"  
And Harry could've laughed at how badly they misunderstood each other. However, he settled for kissing his lover on the lips, then whispering.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" Replied Louis immediately. And for the first time in months, Harry actually believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, could you do one where Harry and Nick are dating but Louis used to date Harry. Louis keeps trying to get Harry back in a creepy way but Harry hates him. Louis then sees Harry and Nick having sex, he gets really angry and later rapes Harry? Bottom! Harry please and could you possibly make him look like 17 year old Harry? thank you, sorry if it's confusing!!
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE)
> 
> Sorry, this is crap.

Louis groaned as hopped in the Range Rover with the rest of the boys. His bandmates instantly quieted as he entered the car, sensing that Louis was not in a good mood. And Louis had never been so grateful for such amazing friends. He had awoken to a splitting headache and a parched mouth, all the symptoms of a hangover. The last thing Louis remembered was hearing the news that his ex-boyfriend and bandmate, Harry Styles was thinking about moving in with his bastard-of-a-boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw. He also remembers drinking, a lot. It's a miracle that he even got home last night. Probably have to thank Paul for that later. Louis plugged in his earphones then shoved them in his ears, instantly blocking out Harry who was way to excited for this early in the morning. Louis wanted to know what the hell could have the curly headed lad so happy, but more than anything he wanted a few more minutes of sleep. So he leaned against the tinted window, and within seconds, he was passed out.  
When Louis woke up for the second time that morning, Liam was shaking his arm, and despite Louis moving his arm away several times, he wouldn't fucking stop.  
"Whaaattt" Louis moaned as he attempted to open his eyes.  
"We're here." Was all Liam responded before jumping out of the car to join the rest of the lads. Louis sat up, looking out of the window, then promptly banging his head against it. Right outside of the car, was the BBC Radio 1 studio. Thats why Harry was so fucking excited. Louis leaned his head against the window, trying to figure out a way to get out of this interview. His thoughts were interrupted when the door was yanked open by a very annoyed Paul.  
"Louis, get your arse out of the car! The rest of the boys are upstairs waiting for you." Louis groaned and grabbed his head.  
"Pauuul! My head, it hurts!" Louis screamed, obviously over exaggerating.  
"Well then you shouldn't have been out all night drinking!" Louis sighed in response, and figured that he would give Paul a break. After all, he did get him home last night. The Doncaster boy dragged his feet into the elevator, dreading the knowing smirk that Nick would flash Louis. A few months ago, Louis would've laughed if you told him that he would be jealous of Nick Grimshaw. Sure, the DJ had a decent radio show, but Louis had the fame, the money, and most importantly, he had Harry. The thing that Nick wanted the most. Now he actually had him. And more than anything, Louis wanted him back. However, that would never happen. Harry absolutely hated Louis. To say that their relationship ended badly would be an understatement. Louis got drunk one night and cheated on Harry. With a girl. Harry was absolutely devastated and heartbroken. So Harry ran to the one person he knew would side with him. Nick. Nick had been with Harry through it all, never left his side. Louis knew this because, as creepy as it may seem, followed Harry everywhere he went. Nick caught on though, and he told Louis to stop stalking them or he would tell Harry. Of course naive Harry thought Nick was just being friendly. Thats why it took him by surprise when Nick asked him out, only two weeks after the Larry breakup. Shocked, Harry had stuttered out a yes, and two months later they're still going strong. And yes, Nick knew that Louis wanted Harry back. And he was determined to not let that happen. The elevator doors opened and Louis stepped out, only to be met with a heartbreaking scene. The Gryles couple, snogging each others faces off. Louis sat down, and Liam cleared his throat. The lovers looked up, and Harry nervously laughed before blushing.  
"Oh hey, sorry, we were waiting for you Louis." The boy said, scratching at his curls as he did.  
"Well I'm here now." Snapped Louis. An annoyed look flashed across Harry's face before he joined them on the couch opposite Nick. Choosing the seat farthest from Louis.  
"Lets begin shall we?"  
\- - - - -  
The interview was filled with the same boring questions, except for the obvious sexual innuendoes going on between Harry and Nick. Louis was getting angrier with each one, because he knew that Nick was doing this on purpose, the bastard. Louis was brought out of this thoughts when he felt a squeeze to his shoulder. He looked to his left to see Niall, with a sympathetic smile on his face. Despite losing Harry, Louis was able to gain a best friend during all the drama and heartbreak. When Harry had dumped Louis, Niall was the first person Louis ran to. He was understanding, and a great listener. He even helped Louis out in his pathetic attempts to get Harry back. However, Zayn had sided with Harry through all of it. Saying that he would never do such a thing to his girlfriend Perrie. The dick. Louis gave a small smile back, but it grew when he heard the words he had been waiting for.  
"I think thats about it, thanks so much for coming! Once again, One Direction!" All the boys gave a simple 'Thanks for having us' before they collected their stuff, ready to leave. Harry, however, had different ideas. He ran up to Nick and once again, they began snogging.  
"That's the only interview today. I can drop you guys off at home now." Said Paul as he stood up, tired as well. "Coming, Harry?" Harry pulled away from Nick to look at Paul. And Louis tried not to look atHarry's swollen lips, but he just couldn't resist.  
"Ummm.. I think I'm gonna stay. Nick can give me a ride home after." Said Harry. Paul nodded before escorting the rest of the boys to the car. It was when they were downstairs that Louis noticed his phone was not in his pocket.  
"Shit, Paul, I think I forgot my phone upstairs." Louis said, already walking into the building.  
"Hurry back" Paul shouted as Louis entered the elevator.  
Louis retraced his steps, only to find that the room they had their interview in was locked.  
"Motherfucker!" Louis yelled at he yanked at the doorknob. Today really was not his day. Louis continued down the hall, looking for someone who might have a key. It was when he was passing the door marked 'Lounge' that he heard it. Moaning. Not just any moaning. The moans that he was once so familiar with; Harry.  
"Shit, your so fucking tight, babe." A different voice said. More than anything, Louis wanted to punch someone. Because that was Nick fucking Grimshaw's voice. That shouldn't be him making Harry moan. It should be Louis. He slammed his hand down on the door, instantly stopping the moans from inside. Not wanting to be caught, Louis ran to the elevator before hopping in, phone forgotten. Louis was absolutely fuming by the time he got downstairs. It had taken Louis four months to convince Harry to have sex with him. Four fucking months of Louis having to get himself off. Now, Harry is fucking Nick two months into their relationship. The slut.  
\- - - - -  
Despite their terrible breakup, Harry never had the heart to ask for his key back from Louis. Once Paul dropped Louis off at home, Louis waited until the car disappeared at the end of the street before opening the door and walking in the direction of Harry's house. Louis was waiting at Harry's house for a good three hours before he saw Nick's car appear in the driveway. Relief flooded through Louis as he saw Harry get out of the car without Nick. Louis needed to talk to Harry, alone. The Cheshire boy walked up to the door, a huge grin on his face. It disappeared though, when he realized that his door was unlocked. His once happy face was now one of fear when he opened the door to reveal a very angry Louis Tomlinson.  
"Uh.. L-Louis, what are you doing here?" Whispered Harry, voice shaky. He slowly started backing up, trying to get close to the door in case Louis turned violent.  
"Harry, I just want to fucking talk to you!" Screamed Louis, shutting and locking the door, trapping Harry.  
"Louis, theres nothing to talk about, you cheated on me." Whispered Harry.  
"Haz, ple-"  
"No, Louis, get out." Interrupted Harry, with a burst of confidence. And thats when Louis saw red, and he smacked his bandmate across the face. Harry let out a startled yelp, staggering backwards. His hand flew to his reddening cheek, and he looked up, realizing how much danger he was in. He turned around, managing to unlock the door before he was pulled backwards and thrown to the floor. He released a scream before his curly hair collided with his hardwood floor, making him see stars. He looked up to see a furious Louis towering above him.  
"Louis! SOMEONE HE-" Harry's plea was cut off when Louis covered his mouth with his hand. To say Harry was terrified would be an understatement. Louis had never acted like this before, he was always so sweet and gentle. Louis used his other hand to pin Harry's pale wrists to the floor. He then laid his body on top of Harrys, making him completely immobile. Louis looked down at Harry's face, which was now stained with tears, more pouring out of his eyes. And it may be fucked up, but Louis enjoyed it. Loved knowing that he was in control, knowing that it was him that was tearing Harry apart like this. Louis removed his hand from Harry's mouth before smashing their lips together. Harry immediately began squirming and screaming into Louis mouth, trying to get away. So Louis pulled away, but only long enough to deliver a painful slap to Harrys cheek.  
"Stop struggling! I know you want this you slut!" Louis screamed into Harry's ear before kissing him again. This time, Harry stayed still. Louis then used his free hand to grab Harry's crotch, making him gasp and squirm again. Louis grabbed a towel from Harry's coffee table, using it as a gag. Louis then reached down to undo Harry's belt, then using it to secure Harry's wrist to the staircase railing. By now, Harry was bawling, scared at what Louis was capable of.  
"I'll show you what happens to sluts like you Harry." Louis whispered, before stripping Harry, then himself, until both of them were naked.  
"Slut's don't get prepped Harry, your probably still loose from fucking Grimshaw, you whore." Louis said before lining himself up, then pushing in, dry and raw. Harry screamed and writhed, the belt leaving dark red marks around Harry's wrists. Louis let out a moan at how tight Harry was, despite fucking Nick a few hours before. Harry felt like he was being torn in two, every thrust sending a jolt of pain through his body. He never had sex without lube or prep before, and it hurt like hell. After what seemed like forever, Louis finally released his load into Harry with a moan. Without saying anything, he stood up, collecting his clothes and putting them back on. Louis leaned down, giving Harry one last rough kiss on the lips before opening the door.  
"You better hope someone finds you before I come back for round two, slut." Said Louis with a smirk. And with that, Louis was out the door, leaving a naked and crying Harry bound to the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as i said before, I know this is far from perfect but im trying to improve. So please help me out and leave feedback! But thanks for reading, and thanks for all the amazing prompts that I have received. If you commented your prompt in chapter one, I'm already working on it! Prompts are still open, so send them in!  
> And to this lovely prompter, have fun on your holiday and I hope its somewhat what you wanted!


	3. Want You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hii sorry if this is a long prompt!! but basically harry and louis were in a relationship before, louis gets pregnant and harry leaves becase he's a coward. flashforward 10 years later, harry comes back and finds out that louis moved on already and actually has a new boyfriend who helps him take care of their baby. harry does everything to get his family back.
> 
> thanks! x
> 
> Ok so I'm going to be doing the prompts in the order I got them. So if I haven't done your prompt yet, I apologize, but it will be coming up soon!

hii sorry if this is a long prompt!! but basically harry and louis were in a relationship before, louis gets pregnant and harry leaves becase he's a coward. flashforward 10 years later, harry comes back and finds out that louis moved on already and actually has a new boyfriend who helps him take care of their baby. harry does everything to get his family back.

thanks! x

"Harry, I have something to tell you." Said Louis as he walked into the living room of his and Harry's shared flat.  
"Sure babe, what is it? You're not breaking up with me are you?" Joked Harry, but his grin disappeared when he realized that Louis wasn't laughing. "Oh my god, you're breaking up with me... Louis, please wh-"  
"No, Harry I'm not breaking up with you. But I do have something else to tell you, and I'm not sure how your going to take this but-"   
"Just spit it out, Louis!" Yelled Harry, expecting the worst. Had Louis cheated on him? Was he diagnosed with a terminal illness? There were endless possibilities.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Louis confession was met with silence, the room quiet except for the breathing of the two boys. Harry let out a small chuckle.  
"Wow, real clever Lou. You almost had me going there!"  
"I'm not joking."  
"W-What? Thats not possible! How is that possible?" Whispered Harry.  
"Uhm... It's possible. I was born with a female's reproductive organs." Spoke Louis, repeating the exact words of the doctor.  
"Its not mine, right?" Ouch. Louis immediately felt tears come to his eyes. Not only had Harry expressed that he did not want this child, he accused Louis of cheating. The one person that Louis loved more than anything wasn't willing to have a baby with him.   
"O-of course its yours. I would never cheat on you." Louis said, voice shaky. He thought Harry would be the one person who would give him undying support through this. But, the truth was, Harry wasn't ready for a baby. Wasn't ready for this kind of commitment. He was 20 and carefree, he could not have a baby now.   
"But, we used a condom every time!" Shouted Harry, spitting out every excuse despite knowing that this baby was his. Louis simply responded with a shrug, fucking cheap condom probably broke.  
"I need to think about this Louis. I'm going for a walk." Harry said, before turning around and exiting the flat, leaving Louis alone.  
\-------------  
Its two days later and Harry still hasn't returned from his walk. Louis didn't know whether to be worried or mad. He didn't know exactly what had happened to Harry, if he had been killed or kidnapped, or if he had simply ran away from Louis and their unborn child. Louis had called every person that Harry knew, asking if they had seen or heard from him. Same answer every time, no. Louis returned home the next day absolutely exhausted from a harsh day of working. If Harry decided not to come back, Louis would have to support this baby by himself. If it took working three jobs, then so be it. Louis had just sat down on the plush couch when Ed Sheeran's The A-Team began blaring from his phone. It may be an old song, but it was his favorite. Groaning, he sat up, annoyed at whoever would think to call at this hour. Looking at the caller I.D. only added to Louis' confusion. Zayn Malik, Harry's coworker and best friend. Louis answered the call with a "Hello?"  
"Louis! Sorry, I was waiting for a chance to talk to you." Zayn whispered on the other side.  
"About what?" Replied Louis, hoping that it could be about Harry.  
"Harry's been crashing on my place for the past few days. I'm not sure whats going on, he won't tell me. But just wanted to let you know he's safe and he'll come back when he's ready to. Okay?" Louis was shocked, relieved and angry. But mostly angry. How can Harry just accuse Louis of cheating, leave, and not come back for days! No phone calls or nothing. If Zayn wasn't such a caring person, Louis would still not know about Harry's whereabouts.   
"Okay. Thanks Zayn." Spat Louis, ending the call. Despite Louis' anger, inside he wanted Harry back more than anything. Louis still loved Harry more than anything else in the world. He just hoped the feeling was still mutual.  
Harry never came back.  
\----------------  
10 years later and Louis Tomlinson is on the top of the world. He has a loving boyfriend, a beautiful daughter, and an amazing job. Nothing could bring him down, or so he thought.  
It started when Louis was called in by his associate, to meet a new worker. It was a tradition, Louis liked to meet all of the people that were to be working for him.   
"Louis, I would like you to meet the our new accountant, Harry Styles." Louis froze in his seat as a familiar curly haired lad walked into the office.   
"Harry, this is Louis Tomlinson, your new boss." And judging by how Harry's eyes grew, he hadn't noticed Louis until now. Both boys were frozen in place, shocked. Louis was the first to snap out of his daze, clearing his throat and extending his hand.   
"Nice to meet you." Harry blinked, before reaching his hand to meet Louis'. The Doncaster boy didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing to do with his asshole, but he couldn't fire him without a good reason. The awkward silence was broken when Stanley's phone began to ring. He said a quick "I have to take this." Before rushing out of the office, leaving the ex-lovers alone.  
"So, Louis." Said Harry casually, as if he hadn't broken Louis heart.  
"Oh fuck you Harry. I hate you, you dickhead!" Screamed Louis, he tended to swear when he was mad.  
"Look, Louis, I'm so sorry! I-"  
"You're fucking sorry?! You left me, Harry. Without a phone call or anything! You walked out the door and never came back! You left me pregnant, with your baby! I needed you Harry! and you weren't fucking there!"  
"What happened to the baby?" Asked Harry.  
"I gave birth to her Harry, her name is Annabeth, and I love her more than anything. And you will have nothing to do with her." Shouted Louis before swinging the door open and exiting, only to bump into his boyfriend, Chase.   
"Lou, babe, you ok? I heard yelling."  
"Yeah, Chase I'm fine, lets just go."  
\-----------------  
Louis had just picked up Annabeth from school and was now returning to the office. He was about to drop her off to his assistant when he heard his ex-lover's voice from behind him.  
"Is that her?" Louis spun around to face Harry.   
"Yes." Spat Louis before entering his assistants office, locking the door behind him.

GUYS IM SO SORRY I REALLY WANNA FINISH THIS BUT IM SO TIRED! I WILL HAVE A PART TWO TO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO POST AT LEAST SOMETHING. NO TIME TO EDIT, SOOO FUCKING TIRED! SORRY IF THIS IS CRAP. AS USUAL, COMMENT FEEDBACK AND PROMPTS PLEASE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback and prompts!


	4. Want You Back (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Want You back Prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I'm so sorry. Finals just kicked my ass but they're over and done so im grateful.

Harry stood there a Louis slammed the door in his face. He heard the familiar noise a door locking. Harry sighed. He deserved it. Actually, he deserved a lot worse. Over the years, Harry never stopped loving Louis. When Harry had walked out the door that night, he had no idea what he was thinking. Then not even returning? How could he be so selfish. Harry had returned to their shared flat a few months after, only to find that Louis had sold the house. Nothing has ever haunted Harry more than Louis has. There was so much guilt, regret, and anger (at himself). He wondered if Louis was ok, if he had the baby, what the gender was, where they were. Harry had gone so far as to check every hospital in a 20 mile radius of their old house, begging the nurses to tell him something. "It's confidential." They would all say; confidential my ass. Harry was shocked back to present day when he heard the door opening. Louis popped his head out, only to spot Harry and make a noise of disgust.   
"Louis, please! I just want to talk to you! Annabeth isnt here, so please! Just give me a second!" Harry begged, willing to get on his knees if necessary. Louis stared at Harry, hesitation in his eyes.  
"You have one minute." Said Louis sternly.  
"Yes, yes ok! Louis, you have no idea how much I regret walking out on you! If I could reverse time, I would in a heartbeat. I honestly don't know what I was thinking; actually I wasn't thinking. I was being selfish and stupid and a fucking asshole. Please Louis, take me back! We can have the perfect family that you always wanted! I'm so sorry." Harry was crying by now, desperate and scared.  
"Harry, you can't just think that you could leave for 10 years and expect me to take me back? I had to go through so much shit for this baby! You didn't have to deal with it! I had to do it all by my fucking self! I only met Chase a year ago!" Louis yelled, tears leaking from his eyes. Harry glared at the ground as he remembered Chase. The boy that had stolen Louis from him.   
"Louis, please! I can tell you aren't really happy with that guy! I never lost my feelings for you all these years! I didn't know what to do, or where you went, but I kept looking! Please Louis!" Louis looked shocked, to say the least.   
"Well, umm... your kinda right I guess. Chase is awesome, but he definitely isn't you. I like him, but I don't think I truly lost my feeling for you either." Harry cried out, hugging Louis and holding him.  
"Oh god Lou, I'm an asshole and I'm so so sorry. I love you."   
"I love you too"  
\----------  
And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, that was crappy, I know. I haven't had much time or motivation lately, but I really wanted to finish this prompt. As always, prompts and feedback please!!


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Louis is in his thirties, famous, super rich and has a young boyfriend, Harry. Basically people write horrible stuff to Harry saying that he is being used for sex, Louis doesn't care etc. and so he gets really upset and goes out to meet Louis for lunch to talk. On his way a group of guys find him and start pushing him around, saying he's a cockslut and looks like a girl. Louis is worried because Harry hasn't turned up so he ends up finding Harry and protecting him from the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing lately, just been really busy.

Harry sighed as he scrolled through the hateful messages. Tweet after tweet about how Harry was nothing more than a fuck toy for his boyfriend, Louis. Harry knew that going into this relationship would have some cons, after all, his boyfriend was very famous and very desirable. But he never would've imagined that the hate would be this bad. Of course, it was worth it for Louis, but the massive amount of negative comments had Harry wondering. Was it true? Yes, Larry were quite sexually active, but Louis loved him. Right? Feeling scared and self conscious, he decided to give his boyfriend a call. Harry picked up his phone and found the contact. Taking a breath, he hit call then pressed the phone to his ear. He found himself repeating a mantra of 'Louis loves me' in his head. He perked up when he heard noise coming from the other side of the phone.  
"Hello?" Harry heard amidst the noisy background noises.  
"Lou, Lou?"   
"Hey babe, hold on lemme go somewhere quiet"   
"Ok" Harry waited as the noises slowly died out until it was so quiet he could hear Louis breathing on the other side.  
"Haz? You still there"  
"Uhh yeah. Hi Lou."  
"Hey, whats up? You ok Hazza?" Harry decided then that this was to important to discuss over a phone call.   
"Yeah Lou, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you were free to get lunch?"  
"Uhhh... yeah! I think my schedule is clear for lunch. How 'bout that new restaurant in town?"  
"Sure." Harry responded. "One hour?"   
"It's a plan! Gotta go now, see you! Love you!" Louis said, before abruptly hanging up.  
Harry sighed, wondering how this lunch would go. Could he be leaving the restaurant without a boyfriend? Harry shook his head, 'don't think like that!' he thought to himself. Deciding he needed sometime to clear his head, he decided to walk to the restaurant. It was far, but within walking distance. And Harry needed sometime to get away and plan out what he was going to say to Louis.  
He checked his watch before quickly getting ready and heading out the door.  
\----------------------------------  
Harry was about a block away from the restaurant when he started hearing the voices. He looked up to see a group of about seven guys walking toward him. As they came closer, he could hear each one yelling a derogatory name at him. These guys were trouble, so he decided to cross the street to stay out of their way. He stood at the curb, about to cross when his hair was yanked, hard. He yelped and fell back onto the sidewalk. He looked up and realized that one of the group members had run up behind him without him noticing. As the rest of the group approached he realized how fucked he was. These guys definitely looked like trouble. Each had piercings and tattoos covering their body.   
Harry winced as the guy kept a tight hold on his curls, preventing him from escaping. He cursed himself for thinking it was smart to take a shortcut through this neighborhood. There was no one around, and even if there was, none of them would care enough to help.   
"Well, if it isn't Tomlinson’s little boyfriend" Said one member.  
"Fucking cocksucker" Said another.   
Harry looked down as each member spit rude comments at him.   
"You look like a fucking girl"  
"You're such a fucking pussy."  
Harry yelped in pain as his hair was pulled and he was forced to stand. Feeling a surge of confidence, he stood his ground when the group tried to shove him into a nearby alley.   
"Oh, is little princess getting brave now?" A man who seemed to be the leader, said. He chucked as he pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it against Harry's neck.  
\---------------------------------  
Louis was worried. Harry was now 10 minutes late to their lunch. Now, for any other guy, this would be completely normal. But for Harry, it wasn't. Harry was always on time. And on the off time that he wasn't he would call. And, Harry still hadn't called. Louis sighed as a group of girls passing by him recognized him. They instantly began hounding him for pictures, autographs, and follows. At least this would stop him from worrying about Harry for no reason. He probably forgot his phone or something. If only he knew how wrong he was.  
———————————   
Tears ran down Harry face as he was pushed into an alley. The knife was still pressing uncomfortably against his neck, and he was so scared. He gasped as the back of his knee was kicked, and he collapsed onto the dirty ground. He looked up to see the sneering faces of his tormentors. He closed his eyes, sure he was going to die right here and now. He thought of Louis, of how he never got to see if he truly loved him. He was snapped out of his thought when pain erupted from his stomach. He opened his eyes, seeing a member pulling back their leg, preparing to deliver another kick to Harry’s already bruised stomach. He groaned as their foot made contact with his stomach again. Then again. Soon the other members of the group joined in on the assault, each one attacking his body and calling him names. When he was on the verge of breaking a rib, he heard the voice. The amazing, heavenly voice that drove girls around the world crazy. Louis.   
“Hey! What are you doing!” He shouted. Footsteps echoed through the alley, as the group formed a wall, blocking Louis from seeing Harry.   
“Do you want me to call the cops?” Spoke Louis again. And if Harry wasn’t having trouble breathing, he would’ve said something. Told Louis that they had a knife, and that there was no way he could call the cops without getting hurt. But to Harry’s shock, the leader of the group ran. Jumping over Harry’s body, he sprinted to the other end of the alley, turned right, and disappeared. And as fast as their leader did, the rest of the group ran as well. Louis gasped as he saw Harry’s crumpled form. Crouching down next to him, he assessed the damage. No blood, but he was already beginning to bruise.  
“Oh, Haz, babe, what happened.” And Harry tried to reply, he did, but he couldn’t. He hurt everywhere, and he felt as if he couldn’t get enough air. So all Harry could do was release a pathetic little groan.  
“It’s okay babe, just stay still.” Whispered Louis as he called an ambulance.  
————————————-  
Harry was sitting in his hospital room, alone, when Louis entered.   
“Okay, all the forms are filled out, now you’re free to come home.” Said Louis as he entered.  
“Do you love me?” Whispered Harry as he stared at his boyfriend. Louis reeled back, shocked, at what his lover had just said.  
“What? Of course I do, babe. Why would you think I didn’t?”  
“Uhh.. just twitter stuff about you using me… for sex.” Replied Harry, whispering the last part.  
“Oh Hazza, babe.” Louis said as he crouched down next to Harry’s bed, grabbing his hand. “I love you so so much okay. I love you, and not only for your body. You’re amazing and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. Now please, never believe any of those awful things on twitter. None of them are true. I love you.” Spoke Louis.   
“I love you too.” Replied Harry, crying. He was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past 12 hours. But now he knew one thing for sure, he loved Louis, and Louis loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing prompt and thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. As always, prompts and feedback are always welcome. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said in the summary, please please prompt me. I will try my hardest to fill every single one. I will write anything (angst, fluff, smut, rape) Except het. So please comment some prompts and some feedback! Thanks again!


End file.
